


In Case of Fire

by Withywood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withywood/pseuds/Withywood
Summary: A usual night working the bar for Catra takes an interesting turn when a beautiful bass player catches her eye.A college/bar/band hybrid sort of AU, I don't know what to call this, all of the above. Featuring Catra as a lesbian disaster, Adora as a cool bassist, awkward flirting, a bar fight, and Sea-Hawk's rock ballad about She-ra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	In Case of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the bulk of this running a high fever with food poisoning, it was truly my muse. CW depictions of a fistfight, alcohol.

Her shift was quiet so far, with just the regulars and a couple of new faces here or there. There's plenty of time for her to slack off on her phone behind the bar, only being disturbed now and then to make a screwdriver for the freshman girls or a craft beer for the art majors. Easy money for little work, the way she liked it. Catra was in the middle of winning an argument in a comments section when she heard her co-worker clear her throat. She peered up over her phone with her brow furrowed to see Lonnie with a dishrag in one hand and the other placed firmly on her hip. ‘You’re not making me do all the washing up tonight, Cat, not again,’ Lonnie said with a scowl, and threw the rag at her. Catra nimbly dodged the filthy incoming projectile with a swivel on one foot, moving to lean against the bar.

‘Aw come on, I thought you liked our arrangement. I take orders, make the drinks, handle the money, do all the prep, and all you have to do is rinse a few glasses here and there.’

‘You’ve made three drinks in the last hour,’ Lonnie said, holding up three fingers for to emphasise her point, before gesturing to the Leaning Tower of Dishes in the kitchen, ‘meanwhile I’ve been working my way through the backlog of cleaning that you didn’t do last shift.’ 

‘It was a busy shift! I was here all on my lonesome, dealing with a veritable horde of customers!’ Catra replied indignantly, folding her arms.

‘Yeah, no, I saw the receipts. It was as dead as tonight. Try another one.’

‘I… was busy fighting off a burglar?’ Catra said with a disinterested shrug, returning to her phone. This time a sponge shot through the air at her while she was distracted, landing right between her eyes. She reeled back, hissing and wiping at her face. ‘For real dude?’ She said, dabbing at her face with her shirt, ‘this cat-eye took me half an hour and if you’ve messed it up I’m going to be upset.’

‘For real actually,’ Lonnie shot back, finger pointed at the kitchen, ‘now how about you get some work done before I tell the boss you were on twitter all shift?’

‘Okay, okay, God,’ Catra groaned, trudging off to the sink. ‘You don’t have to be such an ass about it.’

‘Such a—you’re the one who—argh, just do your job for once.’ Lonnie turned away and went off to wipe down tables, shooting Catra a dirty look as she opened the bar hatch. Catra flipped her off, not looking up from the sink. Lonnie made a tch noise and kept walking. Catra looked the pile of dishes and glasses up and down a few times, assessing it. With a blasé sweep, she knocked them all at once into the sink and dumped half a bottle of dish soap over them, before slamming the water on and walking away, whistling carelessly. She returned to the bar as a couple of girls were setting up their instruments on the stage. She groaned to herself, not another bunch of pretentious college kids whose parents bought them some guitars, so they think their "art" is worth inflicting on the poor minimum wage earning bar-staff. She started to put in her headphones as another girl walked out with a bass slung over her back. A tall blonde with elfin features and piercing blue eyes, in a long white and gold dress with a red leather jacket over it. She watched her walk over to the drummer and laugh about something, bringing her delicate, slender fingers to her ruby red lips. Those piercing blue eyes turned to look at Catra, and she suddenly realised she’d been staring. She took the only logical course of action and shot under the bar like someone had just told her there was a sniper. She covered her face in her hands, trying to sink into the floor. Did she see her? Maybe she hid in time. Why was she even staring? Why did her face feel so hot all of a sudden?

‘Hey, excuse me?’ An angelic voice called out from above her. The good Lord would show her no mercy today.

‘Yep, those floorboards are uh, totally sturdy.’ Catra said, coughing in a way she thought was nonchalant. ‘How can I help you today, good lady?’ _WHO EVEN SAYS THAT_ , she screamed at herself in her head. She tried to hide the internal screaming with a casual smirk as she leaned her elbow on the bar, slipping a bit and nearly slamming her face, but recovering and smiling again.

‘Ooookay. Well we just wanted a three ciders, if that’s okay. And a glass of water,’ The girl asked, with as polite a smile as she could muster.

‘Easy. Ciders are my speciality, actually, so lucky you,’ Catra replied with a confident laugh that had a nervous squeak mixed into it.

‘Your speciality is… pouring a bottle of cider into a glass?’ The girl said, tilting her head.

‘Yes, well,’ Catra stammered, reaching for the bottles from the fridge, ‘there’s uh, an art to pouring it so it doesn’t foam, you know, and the angle affects the um, the hops.’ Catra looked around for a clean glass as she poorly lied, finding that there was none. Once again her hubris has come back to haunt her. ‘Just one second, I need to grab a glass from the kitchen, my colleague was clearly slacking off,’ she said, backing up to the kitchen. The girl’s smile was still polite, and very patient. Catra backed into the kitchen and nearly slipped onto her ass on the water pouring out of the flooding sink.

‘Really laying it on thick today, huh karma,’ she sighed as the suds soaked her boots. She quickly flung the water off, but the handle came clean off as she turned it, making the water gush harder. Catra stared, dumbfounded. _Maybe that’s a later sort of problem_ , she thought, as she fished out a few glasses and dried them on one of the few cloths that wasn’t soaked, braving the current of water exploding from the sink. She walked out wearing a grin, laying the glasses on the counter and casually opening the bottles.

‘Did something happen in there? You’re a sort of totally soaked,’ she said, gesturing at Catra. Catra looked down at her now very transparent white top, her heart catching in her throat. She pulled her hoodie shut, rapidly zipping it up, and laughed with her hand behind her head.

‘Oh you know, just a bit of trouble with the plumbing! Nothing I can’t handle,’ she explained, pouring out the drinks and handing them over on a tray. ‘Here you go, three house specials and a water for the _nerd_ in your group!’ She laughed, before her soul left her body as the girl took the water and sipped it.

‘Thanks,’ the girl said, leaving some bills on the bar as she turned away. She looked over her shoulder at Catra again as she walked off, giggling. Catra’s heart was pounding at a million miles a minute, and she smiled back, putting up a small hand as a wave. She walked back to join her band, distributing the drinks and laughing with them. The guitarist looked over at Catra with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, and Catra pulled her hood up and spun away, fleeing back into the kitchen and nearly sliding over again. She braced herself against the table in the break room, catching her breath and trying to steady her heart. Her stomach felt like someone had set it on a spin cycle, and her legs were merely wobbly jelly in the impression of legs. What happened out there?

‘WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!’ Lonnie cried out, dropping the tray she was holding in shock with a clatter.

‘Just a bit of trouble with the plumbing,’ Catra murmured into the table. If she tried to turn over to look at Lonnie, she was pretty confident her legs wouldn’t support her weight.

‘A bit of… grab a towel and do something!’ She shouted, rummaging through a cupboard for tools. The low bass of D chords rumbled through the bar into the room, and Catra’s eyes went wide. She sprinted out through the kitchen to see. ‘ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW,’ Lonnie called out after her

‘I’ll get you lunch tomorrow to make up for it sorry!’ Catra called back, leaping over the bar. The patrons had gathered around the stage, and more of a crowd had formed in the bar. Catra shouldered and shoved her way through it, squirming her way through huddled bodies to get to the front. The singer was adjusting the mic stand, and the beautiful girl was strumming out a bass line to the left. She caught Catra’s eyes, and smiled. Her heart plunged down into her stomach like it was on a bungee cord, swinging up and down through her chest. The singer was a scraggly looking dude in a glam 80’s get-up, wearing a ribbon tied around his head. He looked like a very fancy pirate.

‘Good evening Fright Zone! I hope you’re ready for a night of riveting shanties, uproarious tales of danger and scandalous affairs, and of course, adventure!’ He called out, raising a fist. The crowd was completely silent.

‘Hawk, for the last time, we’re not doing that set,’ the guitarist scolded him, her voice a very tired monotone.

‘Oh fine, be like that,’ the singer pouted. ‘You’re in for a feast for the ears nonetheless, friends! We have the enchanting Per on drums,’ the hippy chick looking drummer wooed and raised her sticks. ‘The ravishing Mista on guitar,’ the tired looking guitarist rolled her eyes. ‘And of course our own Adora on bass!’ Adora grinned out into the crowd, still strumming. _Of course she’d have a name that gorgeous_ , Catra thought, completely captivated on her. ‘I’m your fearless leader Hawk and we’re _Friends of Mara_!’ He finished, snatching the mic off the stand and spinning his back to the audience, tapping his foot. The drummer picked up the beat, and the guitarist started a melody. 

_‘Let me tell you a tale of a land fair and bright…’_

Catra just stood staring and the crowd around her began to dance, swaying their arms.

_‘When heroes candescent stood alone…’_

Adora was still beaming as she worked up and down the neck of her bass, nodding her head to the rhythm.

_‘A girl clad in gold with a sword stories told…’_

Catra could barely hear the music for the thudding of her heart in her ears. She couldn’t be.

_‘Could turn back the forces of niiiiiight…’_

Oh my God. She was.

_‘A hero called She-ra! With her forces of good!’_

She was in love with this girl.

The singer spun back around, singing into the mic with the passion and enthusiasm of a man who clearly does not realise just how poorly is singing. But the crowd was still into it, cheering and pumping the air. Catra was clutching her sleeves, lost in Adora’s face, when she was pulled back to reality very literally as someone roughly grabbed the back of her hoodie and dragged her through the crowd. ‘Hey, come on, what the hell!’ She protested, slapping at the offending arm. She turned to see Lonnie, her face set between fury and disbelief.

‘Do you want to explain yourself, Cat?’ She demanded, arms firmly crossed against her chest. Catra sheepishly ran a hand through her hair, tugging at her sleeves again.

‘There’s a girl,’ she started. Lonnie shot a finger up in front of her face to stop her.

‘Sorry, I think I misheard,’ she said with a frustrated laugh, her eyes beaming into Catra’s, ‘you totalled our kitchen for a girl?’

‘No, idiot,’ Catra hissed back. ‘The handle just came clean off, why would I do that purpose? It’s because the manager won’t spend a cent to fix up this shithole.’ Lonnie began to speak, but looked back at the growing crowd forming around the bar.

‘You know what, we can have this conversation later. Let’s deal with this first, alright?’ She said, marching back to the bar. Catra snarled at her, stealing a last glance back at the stage. She could barely see it over the shoulders of the crowd, but she could just catch Adora’s face. What was she thinking? Like it mattered how she felt about a girl like that. She’s probably already seeing someone, probably some athletic dude who’s waiting backstage. ‘Catra! Would you come on already!’ Lonnie shouted out at her. She skulked back to the bar, heart sinking in her chest.

A Bloody Mary, a Martini, a Moscow Mule, a Mai Tai and a Dark and Stormy. She worked through the orders on autopilot, dispassionately moving around the bar, wearing a professional smile for the customers. She was elsewhere, stuck in a loop in her own head. _I can’t stop thinking about her, I need to talk to her, I can’t talk to her, she’d think I’m some clueless idiot, I need to stop thinking about her, I can’t stop thinking about her._ Over and over as the night wore on, customers shuffling in and shuffling out, the band playing their set. Catra tried to focus on the bass-line, imagining Adora’s nimble fingers as they smoothly slid up and down the frets, her golden hair in its tight ponytail brushing her strong shoulders as she bobbed her head with the music. Her scarlet lips quietly mouthing along to the words, glossy in her metallic lipstick. God how she wanted those lipstick stains on her neck, her hands on those strong shoulders. Those nimble fingers—

‘I said with extra ice?’ the man said, his lip raised in that way that only rich boys raise in scorn when their house-staff doesn’t iron their shirts the way they like.

‘Huh?’ Catra drifted back, face to face with this over-primped future senator in a pink polo with enough cologne to knock out a herd of elephants.

 _‘Huh? Huh?’_ He mocked, opening and closing his hand in mimic, ‘I said I wanted extra ice in my neat Manhattan.’

‘You wanted extra ice in your Manhattan with no ice, is that right?’ Catra said back, in a mockingly polite tone.

‘What do you mean no ice? I said extra ice, you stupid bitch!’ He shouted, throwing his arms wide.

‘How about I handle this one, sorry, sir,’ Lonnie slid in front of her, pushing her back away as Catra balled her fist. ‘We’ll get that for you right away,’ she continued, eyeing Catra with a look that implored her to walk away. Catra turned her chin up at her, snatching up a tray and storming out the bar hatch. She began loading empty glasses up as she made her way around the tables, and peeked up on her tip-toes to see the stage, but there were only unattended instruments and a thinning audience. She darted her head left and right, trying to see where the band had gone, and at a booth on the far end of the room she saw the drummer and the guitarist, but nobody else. Trying to seem inconspicuous, she collected glasses in a path towards the booth, ignoring a girl a few tables away trying to wave her towards the stack of dirty dishes on their table.

‘I can’t believe he’s still doing the intro like that, Per’ the guitarist groaned, pulling her face down with her hands in weariness.

‘I like his…’ Per started with a smile, pausing for far too long, ‘enthusiasm? And you’re the one who brought him to practise, Mista.’

‘No, absolutely no I did not,’ she emphasised, slapping the table, ‘he followed me from bio like a stray cat.’

Stray cats are pretty cute, you have to admit,’ the drummer beamed, hands clasped. Mista stared for a while, then wordlessly took a drink.

‘Can I get you ladies anything?’ Catra slinked up to their table suddenly, smiling wide.

‘Do you do vegan nachos? And another wine spritzer, please!’ Per asked, holding up her empty glass.

‘Yeah, I’m still working my way through this,’ Mista swilled her cider around in her glass as Catra added the empty to her tray.

‘Great, super, just let me know if you need anything,’ Catra said, smiling wider, her free hand on her hip.

'Okay, we will, thanks,’ Mista said, turning back to Per. Catra stood there, still smiling, motionless. Mista slowly turned back, looking her in the eye, and made a small smile back, turning back around. Catra still hovered next to the table, smiling as hard as she could. Mista glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, frowning. ‘Can we, uh, help you with something?’

‘Well since you asked,’ Catra unceremoniously dropped the tray on the table with a thud, a few glasses flying onto the floor, and slid next to Per on the booth. ‘I was wondering where your friend was? Adora? The bass player?’

Mista stared, taken aback. She shook her head, regaining her composure. ‘Why?’

Catra hadn’t thought this far ahead. ‘Why? Because she, you know,’ she stalled, desperately trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly, inspiration struck, ‘she overpaid for the drinks earlier! I have her change.’

‘Riiight. Then just give it to me, and I’ll pass it on to her,’ Mista replied.

‘Nope, impossible. Bar policy, sorry,’ Catra quickly said, closing her eyes and folding her arms, nodding knowingly.

‘That sounds,’ Mista gestured with a hand, ‘fake.’ Catra look agitated, wrinkling her nose.

‘Look buddy, I don’t make the rules around here, I just make the drinks,’ Catra shot back, poking her finger out.

‘Speaking of, I’d like mine please?’ Per meekly reminded her, gently tapping her shoulder.

‘In a second, after I resolve the urgent change issue, I can’t do everything around here,’ Catra waved her off, not looking.

‘Who’s your friend, guys?’ Catra’s stomach flipped as Adora’s voice came from behind her. She spun around, looking up at Adora leaning her arm over the booth, inches away from her face.

‘Apretgurl,’ her mouth spewed, as she stared into an endless crystal ocean in her eyes. Sweet Jesus, she could smell her perfume. She smelt like sitting on a swingset together in the late evening, laughing and trading old stories as the first stars appeared in the lavender sky.

‘What.’ Mista said from the other side of the booth, but she might as well have been a million miles away, all Catra could see was Adora, and the cute orange, pink, and purple striped pin on her jacket. The way she wore her collar popped like—wait, the _what_ striped pin. Catra raised a finger, gesturing at it stupidly.

‘I like your… I like your pin,’ she murmured, still looking into her eyes. Adora’s eyes widened for a second, glancing to it then back to Catra.

‘You do, do you?’ She said with a slowly growing smile. At this stage, Catra’s heart was moving at the same BPM as a hummingbird’s wings, and her face felt fuzzy and numb. 

‘I think it’s kinda neat,’ Catra said, with a deep breath out.

‘What’s even happening?’ Mista demanded, raising out of her seat, then sitting back down with a defeated sigh. ‘Forget about it.’

‘Hey girl,’ a sickening voice cut through the world that existed around the two of them. Catra glared death at whoever interrupted them, seeing the aggressive man from the bar stride up.

‘I’m not usually into stocky girls but you’ve got a pretty cute face, you know that?’ He said, winking at Adora. 

‘Dude, you have to be—’ Adora began, but Catra raised on her hackles, snarling at him.

‘You wanna back off, you varsity clown?’ She hissed at him. Still looking at Adora, his eyes dropped to her. They narrowed.

Aren’t you the bimbo from the bar who can’t even get a drink right?’ He asked, leaning over to her. 

‘I like where this is going,’ Mista said, grabbing a handful of the snack platter in front of her, watching intently.

‘I do not,’ Per squeaked.

Aren’t you the greased pig who doesn’t know what a neat drink is?’ She said, leaning over the table back at him.

‘You aren’t hot enough to be such a bitch, you know that?’ He said, his voice raising. ‘You know what, whatever, I’ll be talking with the owner about the kind of staff he hires here,’ he shrugged, standing back up, before turning to Adora, ‘I know a way better place than this dump, babe.’ He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, and didn’t have time to see her look of disgust before he found himself spinning away from the booth, flying towards the nearby table with the force of 5’2” of hate. Catra had climbed the table and leaped into him in the same motion, using her weight to knock him away from Adora. She landed on her knees, and he crashed down the table, sprawling on his ass. ‘Oh you think you’re tough?’ He spat, crawling back up to his feet. He had a follow up comment ready as he stood back up, but not quick enough to get it out before Catra’s boot made impact with his jaw, arcing up through the air as it sailed past his face. Catra had cleared the space like lightning, and stood with her teeth clenched, hands balled in fists.

‘Oh dear,’ Per said from the booth.

'How can she kick like that?!’ Mista shouted enthusiastically, pumping up a fist.

‘CAT NO!’ Lonnie’s panicked cry from behind the bar chimed in.

Catra stood there, her breath coming out in ragged bursts, daring the guy to get back up. He’d landed flat on his back, and seemed like he was stunned. She felt an unexpected cold, and looked up to see the sprinklers whirling into life. The alarm started blaring, and water poured down from above. Catra looked over to the fire alarm to find Per with her hand still on the lever, a challenging glare in her eyes. The bar patrons all panicked at once, scattering out of the bar with their jackets and bags over their heads. Catra turned back to the booth, but it was abandoned already.

‘A sprinkle isn’t going to save your sorry ass,’ the polo dude’s groggy voice called back at her. She looked him up and down as he made his way to his feet, raising her fists and lowering her centre of gravity, when for the second time tonight she was grabbed by her hoodie and dragged away. She quickly found herself outside the bar’s emergency exit, a sodden Lonnie with her, her face cupped in her hands.

‘You know you’re getting fired for this, right?’ She asked, through her fingers. Catra leaned back against the wall, letting her head drop against the brick. The night air was cool, and not friendly to her soaked clothes, the single streetlight peeking into the alleyway dispersing through the thin mist.

‘Who cares,’ she groaned, squeezing her eyes closed with frustration. She’d totally ruined things now, Adora must think she’s a psycho. Maybe she wasn’t wrong.

‘Look, Cat, I can cover for the sink thing but he’s going to hear about the fight,’ Lonnie said, raising her head up.

‘Don’t worry about it, Lonnie,’ Catra replied, kicking off from the wall and stepping forward. ‘I fucked up tonight, I’ll call him when I get home.’ She walked off through the alley, raising an arm high up as she went. ‘And don’t worry, I still owe you that lunch,’ she said, striding off into the night.

~-------~

‘AND I’LL BE BILLING YOU FOR—‘ her managers voice rang through the phone before she tapped the end call button, cringing away from the phone.

‘I think it could have gone worse,’ her room-mate said, walking out from the kitchen carrying a steaming plate. ‘Brownies?’ Catra plucked one off the plate and sank into the couch with a loud and lingering groan, tossing Scorpia her phone back. She'd lost hers in the scuffle.

‘You should have seen her, Scorp,’ she whined, taking a self pitying bite out of the corner of the brownie. ‘Like she walked out of a magazine cover. She was just,’ Catra paused to bring her hands together, then flew them away from each-other, ‘bwoooooosh.’ Scorpia flicked off the brownie crumbs that had flown onto her cheek at Catra’s explosion gesture, sitting down next to her.

‘You did the right thing, Wildcat. That guy sounds like a total geezwad,’ she said, setting the plate down on the table in front of them. ‘There’ll be another tall, blonde, strong, musically talented, charming, funny,’ Scorpia stopped herself, looking off into space, ‘maybe not all of those things actually, but probably some, could be even most!’ Catra just sighed again, sinking deeper into the couch.

‘Nobody else will be the same,’ she said, pressing her hands over her eyes. The door buzzer wailed through the room, and Scorpia stood up.

‘I’ll get it.’

‘No,’ Catra grumbled, pulling herself up, and dusting the crumbs off of her kitten onesie. ‘It’s probably Lonnie, I’ll get it.’ She shuffled over to the door.

‘You couldn’t have my last cheque that fast,’ she said as she swung it open.

‘Mista said you owe me a few dollars, actually,’ Adora smirked from the hallway, her jacket draped over her shoulders and her arms folded. Catra made a noise that wasn’t quite a squeak, wasn’t quite a gasp, wasn’t quite a scream. ‘Nice jammies,’ Adora added, pressing her hand against the frame. Catra’s face burned like the surface of the sun.

They were a g-gift!’ She stammered, throwing her cat eared hood down and flinging her arms around herself, as if she was trying to hide her embarrassing choice of sleepwear.

‘Suits you,’ Adora laughed. ‘Anyway, this flew out of your pocket when you jumped that dude like a hungry lion.’ Adora slipped Catra’s phone out of her pocket, and never was she more aware of the rubber cat ears on the case. She quickly took it and hid it behind her back with one hand.

‘You didn’t have to come out here just for that,’ Catra said, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. ‘Wait,’ she raised an eyebrow, ‘how’d you get my address?’

‘Your co-worker gave it to me, said you wouldn’t mind me having it,’ Adora replied, leaning her hand to her face. ‘Couldn’t imagine what she meant by that.’

‘That actual idiot,’ Catra cursed, imagining how smug Lonnie would have looked connecting the dots when Adora asked.

Thanks for tonight, by the way.’

‘Thanks?’

‘Yeah. The way you got that dude, defending my honour,’ Adora said, chuckling. ‘It was pretty cool. I could have minced him though,’ she quickly added, slamming her fist into her palm. Catra watched her very toned forearms as she did so.

‘I… I bet,’ she murmured, captivated.

‘I’d better head back, my friends are waiting in the car,’ Adora said, stepping away.

‘Sure, of course, yeah,’ Catra said, clearing her throat.

‘So… later then,’ Adora said, leaning forward as she waved, then walking off down the hall.

‘Yeah. Later,’ Catra waved after her, watching her all the way until she vanished down the stairs. Catra softly closed the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath in.

‘Wow, I can see what you meant,’ Scorpia whistled, mouth half full of brownie, ‘that girl is a real looker. Why didn’t you ask her out?’

'Why didn’t I…’ Catra’s breath caught in her throat. ‘WHY DIDN’T I ASK HER OUT?!’ She cried out in despair, sliding down the door to the ground, dropping her head into her knees. ‘I’m such a moron.’

‘I think she wanted you to there, at the end,’ Scorpia said, sucking the chocolate off her fingers.

‘Thanks, friend, I know,’ Catra snapped back, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She opened up contacts to shout at Lonnie, and her heart stopped. The first contact under A, at the top of her list.

_**Adora ❤** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hideously busy with work, but I hope you enjoyed this! I'd like to continue it if there's interest, let me know in the comments or bother me on my twitter (https://twitter.com/goodnessgolly) or tumblr blog I just recently made (https://withywood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
